The present disclosure relates to a printer.
Conventionally, a printer including a mechanism of aligning a platen roller and a thermal head is known (see, for example, JP2012-218288A).
JP2012-218288A discloses a configuration in which the platen roller is supported by a first support member and a second support member to be movable in a pressing direction to the thermal head and a direction vertical to the pressing direction within a predetermined range. The platen roller and the thermal head are thereby aligned.